elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unique Weapons (Skyrim)
This page lists all Unique Weapons in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Characteristics Unique Weapons are special weapons that can be found or acquired in Skyrim. The weapons can be found during exploration or as part of a specific quest. There are currently 80 known unique weapons. Each of the weapons has a unique name and special properties which set it apart from other weapons of that type. Some of these weapons' damage scale according to the level the player acquires them. List of Weapons Daggers * Blade of Woe - Unique dagger given to the player at the end of the Dark Brotherhood questline from Astrid. Absorbs health from the target. * Bloodthorn - Found on an altar in Hag's End. Does Soul Trap on hit. * Kavohzein's Fang - Used to obtain Dragon Heartscales needed to unlock the Master level Alteration spells. * Keening - Received at the end of the quest Arniel's Endeavor. Drains health, stamina and magicka from the target. * Mehrunes Razor - Daedric artifact of Mehrunes Dagon. Obtained during the quest Pieces of the Past. Has a 1% chance to instantly kill any target. * Nettlebane - Retrieved as part of the quest The Blessings of Nature. Deals additional damage to supernatural creatures. * Shiv - Possible to obtain during the quest No-one Escapes Cidhna Mine. Has a unique look but no extra effects and mediocre damage. * Valdr's Lucky Dagger - Given to you from Valdr after helping him at Moss Mother Cavern. * Alessandra's Dagger - Quest Item One-handed * Amren's Family Sword - Retrieved as part of a quest. * Bolar's Oathblade - An enchanted sword found in Bloated Man's Grotto. Drains the target's stamina and causes Fear. * Chillrend - A one-handed sword found in a display case in the basement of Riftweald Manor (Mercer Frey's House) in Riften. Deals frost damage and has a chance to paralyze the enemy. * Dawnbreaker - Daedric artifact of Meridia. One-handed sword. Given to the player upon completion of The Break of Dawn. Deals additional fire damage, and upon killing an undead foe, has a chance to cause an explosion dealing damage and causing Fear to all undead nearby. * Dragonbane - Can be found in Sky Haven Temple upon completion of Alduin's Wall. One-handed sword that deals additional damage to dragons and shock damage to ordinary enemies. * Eduj - Found during the quest Silenced Tongues, carried by the final boss, along with Okin. Deals frost damage to health and stamina. * Ghostblade - It is located at Ansilvund Excavation , after defeating the mage Lu'ah Al-Skaven. Deals 3 points of extra damage, ignoring armor. Has a weight of 1 with base damage of 9. (Upgraded using 3 Ectoplasm) * Grimsever - One-handed sword belonging to Mjoll the Lioness. Retrieving this sword from Mzinchaleft is the objective of her quest to obtain her as a follower. The sword can be retrieved from her inventory after the quest is complete. Deals frost and stamina damage. * Notched Pickaxe - Found atop Throat of the World. * Mace of Molag Bal - Daedric artifact of Molag Bal. Reward from the quest House of Horrors. Drains stamina and magicka. Also has a Soul Trap effect. * Nightingale Blade - Gained from the Thieves Guild quest, Hard Answers. * The Pale Blade - Found in Frostmere Crypt. Deals Frost and stamina damage, and causes Fear. * Red Eagle's Fury / Red Eagle's Bane - Red Eagle's Fury is obtained at the Sundered Towers, and deals additional fire damage. Taking the sword to Red Eagle's Tomb in Rebel's Cairn allows you to complete a misc. quest to upgrade it to Red Eagle's Bane, which has higher base damage and causes Turn Undead in addition to the fire damage. * Queen Freydis's Sword - Acquired for the misc. quest given by Oengul War-Anvil. *Hjalti's Sword - Quest Item *Rusty Mace - Quest Item *Balgruuf's Greatsword - Quest Item *Windshear - Unique Scimitar found on the The Katariah, during the Dark Brotherhood quest, Hail Sithis! Two-handed * Aegisbane - Hammer that deals additional frost and stamina damage. Found in Raldbthar, during the Dark Brotherhood quest Mourning Never Comes. * Ebony Blade - Daedric artifact of Mephala. Reward for completing the quest The Whispering Door. You can increase its damage by using it to murder NPCs with a high disposition towards you. Achieves it's maximum damage after ten murders. Targets will not treat attacks with this weapon as assault. Onlookers will, however. * Headman's Axe - Wielded by Ahtar, a possible follower. It's not enchanted. *Rueful Axe - Two-handed axe. Possible reward from A Daedra's Best Friend, but does not count as a Daedric artifact. Deals additional Stamina damage. * Trollsbane - A two-handed hammer found on the body of Frofnir Trollsbane in the mountains of The Reach. Deals additional damage to Trolls. * Volendrung - Daedric artifact of Malacath. Warhammer obtained for completing The Cursed Tribe. Drains stamina upon hit. Also has a faster attack speed than usual. * Wuuthrad - Two-handed axe received at the end of the Companions questline. Bears the tag "Especially deadly to elves.", although this has no actual effect. * The Woodsman's Friend - Two-handed axe. Found north of Pinewatch next to a dead woodsman and a tree. It is not on the woodsman's corpse, rather on the ground beside him. It is quite easy to miss. It is not enchanted. Just south of the enchanter's alter. * The Longhammer - Two-handed warhammer. Found in Liar's Retreat on a table near a dead NPC in the final room of the dungeon. Has faster attack speed than a normal warhammer. * Shagrol's Warhammer Bows *Nightingale Bow - Received towards the end of the Thieves' Guild questline. Deals additional frost and shock damage based upon player level. *Bow of the Hunt - Found in Clearspring Cave in last room. Deals 20 additional damage to animals. *Froki's Bow - Found in Graywinter Watch on top of barrel during the Kyne's Sacred Trials quest. Does 10 points of stamina damage. *Dravin's Bow Staffs *Eye of Melka - Unique staff found in Four Skull Lookout's attached cave. Agree to assist Melka, the Hagraven you meet at the start, and she will reward you with this at the end. Causes a fiery explosion, damage is levelled to your character. *Halldir's Staff - Unique Staff found inside Halldir's Cairn, looted from Halldir himself. Pacify and Soul Trap effects. *Hevnoraak's Staff - Unique Staff found inside Valthume, looted from the dragon priest himself,Hevnoraak. Wall of Storms effect. *Sanguine Rose - Daedric artifact of Sanguine. Obtained at the end of the quest A Night To Remember. Summons a Dremora Lord on use, who aids you in battle. *Skull of Corruption - Daedric artifact of Vaermina. Possible reward from the quest Waking Nightmare. Deals additional damage if charged with dreams, which can be collected from sleeping NPCs. *Staff of Arcane Authority *Staff of Hag's Wrath - Found upon completing the quest Repentance. Creates a wall of fire. *Staff of Magnus - Unique staff obtained towards the end of the College of Winterhold questline. Drains health and magicka. *Wabbajack - Daedric artifact of Sheogorath. Obtained during the quest The Mind of Madness. Has a unique effect! Category:Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons